Brickstown
|Zone Name=Brickstown |Splash Image=Splash_Brickstown.jpg |Zone Map=Map_Brickstown.jpg |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=30-38 |Trainer=Swan |Task Force Contact=Manticore |Event=''none'' |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Scholastic II, III |Day Jobs= , , , , |Enemies=5th Column, Crey, Council, Prisoners, Freakshow |Connecting Zones=Independence Port, Crey's Folly |Lines=Paragon City Monorail |VidiotMaps File=brickstown }} __toc__ Overview The signature landmark of Brickstown is Zigursky Prison. This mammoth structure is most often called "The Ziggurat," and was constructed to hold prisoners with powers that would allow them to easily escape from normal jails. Unfortunately, it's not very effective, with the rampaging criminals all over the city always wanting to spring their buddies. The lack of available police and security means that the prisoners don't have too difficult a time getting out of jail. Other nicknames for the prison, used most often by those within its walls, include "The Brick House" and "The Big Zig." In addition to the prisoner problems, Brickstown has Crey agents running around, as the Countess tries to expand her power. The private security forces of Crey Industries frown upon outside interference, because they see this as their personal problem. Zigursky Prison and Brickstown both lie above a series of natural caverns, and could theoretically be destroyed if those caverns were collapsed. The Freakshow are aware of this weakness and have already made several failed attempts to do just that in order to free their brethren held within. Due to this structure, Brickstown is also one of the most topographically complex areas of the game, rivaling and possibly surpassing Skyway City. Its surface streets and structures reveal only part of the zone's navigable areas, the rest being tucked underneath in the form of underpasses, canals, and service doors. This makes crow's-flight navigation to missions in this zone difficult at times. Contacts Task Force Contacts * Manticore Trainers * Swan Police Band Contacts * Detective Fish * Detective Miller Regular Contacts * Allison King * Colleen Nelson * Gordon Stacy * Lou Pasterelli * Merisel Valenzuela * Neal Kendrick * Steven Sheridan Stores * Holsten Armitage (science store contact) * Serafina (magic store contact) Neighborhoods * The Abyss Towers (Red - Level 30-35) (Music) * Brickstown Infirmary (Green) (Music) * The Chasm (Red - Level 30-35) (Music) * The Crescent (Orange - Level 30-32) (Music) * Dark Waters (Red - Level 33-35) (Music) * The Mashu Bridge (Yellow - Level 30-32) (Music) * Prison Power Station (Orange - Level 30-35) (Music) * Seven Gates (Orange - Level 30-38) (Music) * The Ziggurat (Red - Level 33-38) (Music) Exploration Badges Historical Plaques Two Scholastic Badge monuments. Day Jobs ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Transfer Points * The Paragon City Monorail has a station here. * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to Independence Port, and Crey's Folly. * The Brickstown Beacon location is , outside of the Brickstown Infirmary. Villain Groups * * * * * External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Brickstown Category:Hero City Zones Category:Hero Zones